From A Dream To A Reality
by JanieTattoos
Summary: Kurt teaches Jane how to cook after realising that she has terrible eating habits. Pure fluff that is set during the time jump.


"Jane?" he called out from the kitchen in her safe house.

"Yeah?" she answered, having just stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped around her.

"Do you know how to cook?" he asked, turning to look at her. He'd been looking at her fridge, which was basically empty, except for an out of date apple, a single yogurt, and a carton of orange juice which no longer looked like orange juice.

She laughed nervously at his question.

"Uhhh…" she replied, biting her lip.

"Have you been eating takeaways this whole time?" he asked sternely, folding his arms across his chest.

"Not _all_ the time," she mumbled, "I mean, sometimes when I get home I'm not even hungry so…"

"Sometimes you don't eat at _all?"_ he questioned, his eyes widening in shock.

She closed her eyes briefly. "I'm okay, Kurt, really!"

"No, you're not, Jane!" he said, walking towards her and pulling her in his arms. "You need to eat, you need to look after yourself. So, I'm gonna teach you how to cook. Starting tonight."

She pulled back to look up at him. "What?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"You heard me!" he said, "you need to learn, you can't live off takeaways or rotten apples forever".

Jane teasingly rolled her eyes at him. "Fine," she drawled, "I suppose it won't be such a bad thing".

"Of course it won't, it'll be _fun!"_ he said, kissing the top of her head.

That evening, he kept his promise. Kurt went out and bought ingrediants for his "famous" Thai green curry, before Jane had the opportunity to ring the Chinese takeaway down the street.

"It's only right that we start off with this," he said as he laid out the ingrediants on the kitchen counter. "I mean, it's pretty easy to make. Plus, I'd already promised you before that I'd make it for you".

"That's true," she said, smiling up at him from the stool at the counter where she sat. "So, does that mean that I can sit here and watch while you make it?"

He chuckled at her mischeviousness. "No, Jane, you're going to _help_ me make it!" He crossed over to the other side of the counter and lifted her off the stool. She squealed and kicked her legs in mock protest, but she couldn't keep up the act for too long. She eventually stopped fighting him, and instead pulled him in for a kiss, lingering for as long as she could.

"No, no distractions!" he chuckled against her lips. She groaned in protest, before chuckling herself at the absurdity of the situation. She looped her arms around his neck and looked up at him adoringly.

"Alright, chef, what's the first task?" she teased.

"Okay, you can start by cutting up the chicken breasts, and then you can help me make the curry sauce," he ordered, before pecking her lips quickly.

"Yes, sir!" she mocked with a laugh.

After half an hour, they were almost finished. Their chicken was cooked, the Thai green curry sauce was bubbling, the rice was almost done, and Kurt had even took the time to heat up some naan breads in the oven.

Jane looked around the kitchen, a look of satisfaction on her face. "Not bad for my first dish, is it?" she grinned, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"No, not bad at all," he smiled back, resting his cheek against the top of her head.

When everything was ready, they began to plate up. The smell of each element made Jane's mouth water. Cooking with Kurt made her wonder… imagine if she got to do this _every day?_ The thought of daily cooking sessions with him - maybe even living with him - made her giddy with happiness.

"Bon appetit," he said with satisfaction as he set the plates down on the kitchen counter.

There was no denying the sighs of contentment as Jane began to eat. Kurt was right - takeaway food was _nothing_ compared to a home-cooked meal. She couldn't believe what she'd been missing out on.

"This is amazing," Jane said, her mouth full to the brim with chicken and rice.

Kurt just laughed at her, unable to get over how amazed she was at a simple meal. "I told you this was my speciality," he grinned back at her.

Within minutes, Jane's plate was scraped clean. She'd never felt so content in her entire life.

Kurt leaned back in his stool, glancing across at her. "I should've bought some brownies or something, for dessert," he pondered.

A slow smile spread across her face. "Oh, I can think of a _much_ better dessert than that," she teased, raising her eyebrows at him.

Kurt laughed as she crossed over to him, pulling his mouth to hers. He kissed her back fiercely, and only pulled back to say with a smile, "Yep, this is definitely better than a brownie". She pulled her hands up to rest against his neck as he pushed her back into the bedroom, their lips never breaking apart.

They could wash the dishes tomorrow.


End file.
